


Seperation

by ackles_ass_equation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: Sam and Dean get some much needed alone time since Mary has been staying with them.





	

Since Mary has moved into the bunker, the boys were forced to sleep in different rooms. Tonight, Dean couldn't stand it any longer.

He snuck into Sam's room when he was absolutely positive that Mary was sound asleep. One thing led to another and before either of them knew it, Dean was riding Sam with everything he had.

Sam had to put his hand of Dean's mouth before they started, knowing Dean has a hard time keeping quiet.

Sam moved to switch his hands, but Dean let out a moan before he covered his mouth back up.

"Sammy. I can't be quiet any longer. I need to come. Please, baby," Dean whispered breathlessly.

Sam growled in response and flipped them over. Dean bit into Sam's shoulder to muffle his screams as Sam fucked into him until they both came.

Sam gently pulled out and cleaned them up. Dean crawled next to Sam and wrapped himself around his body. Sam brought his arms around Dean's torso and kissed the top of his head.

"I miss you," Dean spoke softly.

"I know, sweetheart. I miss you, too"


End file.
